


The Music Room

by hiya_zelda (hiya_girlie)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a lil drabble, not much, references to wolf hearing, thats it really lol, when u compliment ur princess and she blushes and ur heart!!!, wholesome link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_zelda
Summary: “There’s a music room?”“How long have you been with us, Master Link, yet you have not heard of the music room!”-Link finds out about the music room.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Music Room

A faint twinkling noise resonated down the hallway, drawing Link’s attention. It was quiet, he could barely hear it, but it was definitely there. 

The maid he stopped gave him a strange look. “I don’t hear anything, but if you do hear music, it would most likely be the princess,” the maid informed him. “She must be in the music room.”

“There’s a music room?”

The maid looked appalled. “How long have you been with us, Master Link, yet you have not heard of the music room!” She gestured down the hall. “Just follow the sound of the music, you should be able to find it.”

“Thank you.”

Per the maid’s instruction, he followed the twinkling past dozens of doors, tuning in to his acute hearing. He’d forgotten that his hearing was above average; naturally the maid wouldn’t be able to pick up on a faint sound from so far away. The music grew louder and more distinct as he approached a simple looking door, slightly open. 

Curious, he opened the door slowly, wincing as it creaked. He came into a large room, a single chandelier casting a warm glow over the furniture. There was a couch and a table, and a pair of oddly shaped objects he didn’t recognize. One was black and white, with its own cushioned bench; another was tall and thin, its golden strings shimmering in the light. 

Princess Zelda sat beside the stringed object, gazing intently at the strings as she pulled at them with bare fingers. She didn’t seem to notice him, focused on her music. 

Link watched her with wide eyes. The melody entranced him, reminding him of a birdsong floating on a summer breeze. Surely a poet would have better words to describe the music than he, a sound both haunting and delightful. He’d never heard anything like it. 

Zelda finished her song, her hands falling away from the instrument. Her look of intensity faded into a soft, proud smile.

“That was incredible,” Link breathed. She glanced up, alarmed. 

“Oh,” she said, raising a hand to her chest. “You startled me.”

“Sorry.”

She relaxed, allowing her shoulders to drop slightly. “It’s alright. I thought I’d closed the door- oh! Your hearing, that’s right.”

“I’m surprised you remembered,” he said. 

“I find it’s the little details about people I recall the easiest.” She smiled. It was like her music, light and beautiful.

“What is it?” He asked, walking over to the instrument. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

She ran a hand down the carved side, her eyes catching the light and sparkling. “It’s a harp,” she explained. “It was my mother’s; she taught me to play before she passed.” Absently she plucked a string, a soft noise. 

He studied it for a moment, then tentatively reached out and touched it. It wasn’t gold like he’d originally thought, rather a gold painted wood. She nodded to the strings, and he copied her plucking motion, pulling on one of the strings. A deep sound, like hitting a hollow log with a stick, but more elegant. 

“It’s beautiful,” Link said reverently. 

“I’m not quite the harpist my mother was,” Zelda said, brushing something off her dress and looking slightly embarrassed, “but perhaps one day I will be.”

“You sounded amazing.”

She gave a half smile, cheeks rosy. “Thank you.”

“Would you play for me?” He asked, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. 

Her eyes widened, and she blushed darker. “Oh, um, I suppose. It’s been a while since I’ve played for anyone, though, so don’t expect perfection.” She said the last words with a pained smile. 

Link took a seat on the couch, watching Zelda take a deep breath and raise her hands to the strings. Her anxiety was replaced by perfect composure as she gently tugged at the strings. If he had to describe the song, he’d say it reminded him of a castle waltz, light and flowing. Delicate like the lace on a ball gown. He let out a content sigh when she finished. 

“That was incredible,” he said, struggling to find the right words. “You’re incredible.”

His compliment only seemed to embarrass her further. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, folding her hands neatly in her lap. “You’re sweet,” she said with a laugh, “but I’m so out of practice! The song is supposed to be played much faster, and my memory has so many holes in it it was a miracle I remembered half the notes.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said, flashing a smile. She smiled weakly in return.

“Well, I’ve wasted enough time practicing for today,” she said after a moment of silence. “I should get going.”

She stood, dusting off her skirt, and replaced the harp’s cover.

“If you don’t mind,” he said, “I’d love to hear you play again.”

Giving him a real smile, her eyes sparkling, she dipped her head. “Of course, I’d be honored.”

“Believe me, Your Highness,” he chuckled, bowing, “it’s my honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly lil drabble bc my creative drive has been suffering since February and this is all I can manage. Forget corona (but thanks for an extra week off school lol) writer’s block is the real disease! If anyone has a cure plz share
> 
> Anyway I hc that Zelda is very gifted musically and although Link has no ear for music he can still appreciate his princess’s talent.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please! stay healthy!


End file.
